


A date to go, please.

by DieroteRosine



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Akaashi Keiji, Barista Tsukishima Kei, Coach Kuroo Tetsurou, Coffee, Day 2: Coffee Shop AU, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, I googled to many Starbucks Drinks for this, M/M, coach bokuto koutarou, kuroo week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: Akaashi filled the next Caramel Cream Frappuchino with amusement before blinking at Tsukishima with half-closed eyes.“Don't be so mean to our two Romeos. They try their best. And they're now something like regular customers.""And probably broke soon, if they don't manage to ask us out.", smirked Tsukishima, another quick look at the two men who sat at their table discussing wildly.________Akaashi and Tsukishima are baristas in a Starbucks, Kuroo and Bokuto are almost broke and maybe they're finally able to ask the two men behind the counter out on a date.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883374
Comments: 8
Kudos: 207
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	A date to go, please.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the current Kuroo Week - a small fluffy Coffee Shop AU and way too many Starbucks-Drinks in one story!
> 
> Have fun! Kudos and comments are super welcome <3

"What do you think, how long will it be today before he speaks to you?", Tsukishima lifted his head from behind the coffee machine and looked in the direction in which Akaashi was looking.  
  
As soon as he saw an all-too-familiar head of black hair behind one of the many stakes in their Starbucks branch, he wrinkled his nose and glared at Akaashi.  
“Like you're the one to talk. I bet Bokuto-san won't be able to stand watching you from a distance for another five minutes."  
  
Akaashi happily prepared another Caramel Macchiato, pushed it to Tsukishima with a grin, and then clicked his tongue. "Just as Kuroo-san has been looking at you exaggeratedly inconspicuously the whole time, I'll go with the bet and say _three_ minutes. After all, they've already managed ten minutes without embarrassing themselves to the core or bothering other guests."  
“Not a fact to be proud of. After all, we're talking about two grown men."  
His own statement made Tsukishima snort and Akaashi filled the next Caramel Cream Frappuchino with amusement before blinking at Tsukishima with half-closed eyes.  
“Don't be so mean to our two Romeos. They try their best. And they're now something like regular customers. "  
"And probably broke soon, if they don't manage to ask us out.", smirked Tsukishima, another quick look at the two men who sat at their table discussing wildly.  
  
For over four weeks, Kuroo and Bokuto, who both worked in a sports shop on the same shopping street, found their way to Tsukishima's and Akaashi's Starbucks every day, and their intentions had been absolutely clear since their first visit.  
  
Akaashi and Tsukishima just decided to ignore them for the time being.  
  
Not that they were not interested in a harmless flirtation, but as baristas in such a well-known branch as theirs, they got constant advances nearly every time and only rarely responded to them.  
For this very reason they had given Kuroo and Bokuto the cold shoulder on the first day and despite Kuroo's smile, which, to put it mildly, had torn the ground from under Tsukishima's feet, they both remained steadfast and professional.  
  
As a result of it all, they were now allowed to enjoy the presence of the two men every day and even if Tsukishima only grimaced as soon as he saw the familiar black head of hair running through the door, Kuroo's flirts began to bother him less and less.  
And that Akaashi had it pretty bad for Bokuto, anyone with two eyes could see.  
  
The way Akaashi began to wrap his black strands around his finger when Bokuto leaned against the counter and glared at him enthusiastically from his big golden eyes, told Tsukishima everything he wanted to know.  
Especially when his best friend wore that treacherously absent smile on his face as soon as Bokuto walked out of the store with his Vanilla Cream Frappuchino, Akaashi could no longer deny that he had his eye on the muscular coach.  
  
At the moment this very coach was leaning in his chair with his better half Kuroo and seemed to be having an extremely important conversation with him, because once again the man squinted at Akaashi, _much to Tsukishima's amusement_ , and waved his hand around the area.  
  
Neither of the two had spoken to them yet, but it could only be a matter of minutes as much as Bokuto shifted around in his seat.  
With a mild grin on his face, Tsukishima labeled the mug in his hand and handed it to the young woman in front of him with a polite smile, although his eyes never left the two men in the back of their shop.  
  
"I say Kuroo gets up first." Akaashi's voice reached Tsukishima's ear as he bent down for another mug and his friend wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Are you going to say yes today?"

Tsukishima hesitated a moment before answering with a shrug. "No idea. After all, they've been here every day for four weeks. If we don't accept their advances soon, _we'_ re to blame when the two have to live under the bridge in deep debt."  
  
"Since when have you been so considerate?" Akaashi grinned and flicked a strand of black behind his ear. "I'm sure if this should happen, you would be ready to cede your couch to a certain Kuroo-san."  
  
Tsukishima clicked his tongue. "As if _you_ wouldn't be the first to let Bokuto-san sleep in your bed because “the couch would be too small."  
  
Akaashi theatrically clutched his chest. “What do you think of me, Tsukishima-kun. You hurt me."  
"Hurt me, my ass", snorted Tsukishima and the next Iced Caramel Macchiato wandered over the counter. "Who has been raving about this biceps since day 1 and telling me that these thighs should crush hi-"  
"Ok ok, I'll admit it.", Akaashi straddled between, his cheeks with a slight red sheen and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "If Bokuto-san asks me out today, I'll say yes."  
"Well, finally there's happening something.", smiled Tsukishima and grinned at Akaashi.  
  
There was absolutely no question that it was the right decision, considering how persistently Bokuto fought for Akaashi's attention and ordered a Vanilla Cream Frappuchino every day from "the most beautiful barista in all of Japan".  
Tsukishima was happy for his best friend, Akaashi deserved nothing less than the best boyfriend in the world, who carried him on his hands, hugged him in his broad arms and took Akaashi out to the park on romantic dates.  
  
The fact that Akaashi's Crush happened to have the hottest best friend in all of Tokyo was of course a positive coincidence that Tsukishima was only too happy to take advantage of.  
  
Because while Bokuto could hardly take his eyes off Akaashi when he prepared his order with practiced movements, Tsukishima usually found himself involved in a conversation with Kuroo, a man who had escaped Tsukishima's not entirely innocent daydreams.  
  
Where Bokuto showered Akaashi with blatant compliments, Kuroo approached Tsukishima on a different, challenging level and the two fought over steaming coffee machines and creamy frappuchinos, which usually ended with Kuroo throwing one of these ground-pulling looks at Tsukishima and the blonde completely forgot what exactly they were fighting about in the first place.  
  
He was both fixated and enthusiastic that Kuroo could hold a candle to him in terms of wit and quick-wittedness.  
Since then, not a day has passed without a pounding heartbeat just before the end of the shift when the two men made their appearance.  
  
Tsukishima took a quick look at the clock on the wall and Akaashi tapped at his watch too.  
Another five minutes and their shift would be over, but so far neither Kuroo nor Bokuto had made any move to approach them and instead just sat in their seats, still deep in conversation.  
Akaashi raised his eyebrows questioningly, Tsukishima just shrugged his shoulders and they continued to push a far too large amount of completely overpriced Caramel Frappuchinos over the counter.  
  
Tsukishima was just scribbling a name in the illegible handwriting, that had been something between "Akira" and "Akito", on a mug, when an all-too-familiar head of black hair appeared in the corner of his eye.  
Ignoring the feeling of relief and complacency, Tsukishima raised his head as calmly as possible and nodded to Kuroo. "Hello, what's Your order, sir?"  
  
"First of all, how many times have I told you that you shouldn't call me “sir”, Tsukki? Second, I'd really like to have a date with the pretty blond barista who's due to end his shift in two minutes."

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose, but avoided lifting his face completely, because a satisfied grin played around his lips and for a moment he wanted to let Kuroo fidget.  
"I'm afraid dates are not on our list, should I inspire you for an Iced Americano instead?" He said as neutrally as he could and put on his typical customer smile.  
  
Kuroo leaned over the counter demonstratively and Tsukishima knew he wouldn't be able to say no again if Kuroo glared at him from those devilish golden eyes.  
  
But just as Tsukishima was preparing to agree to a date, Kuroo suddenly withdrew and shrugged defeated.  
"A real shame. I really hoped that after four weeks I would have given you enough reasons to say yes. But I'm a gentleman and I know when I've lost, so sorry for my intrusiveness. "  
  
Perplexed Tsukishima stared at Kuroo and straightened his glasses overwhelmed, Akaashi's burning gaze clearly on the neck - that had turned out differently than expected and with growing overwhelming Tsukishima watched Kuroo as he returned to his seat and shook his head.  
  
"Tsukishima!" Akaashi hissed suppressed and pointed to the table of the other two men.  
"If you don't swing your bony ass to him and ask Kuroo out on a date yourself, I won't talk to you for the rest of the month and you can forget about your free strawberry cakes."  
  
But Tsukishima hadn't even listened to Akaashi, instead he poured Kuroo's favorite coffee into a mug faster than ever before and after he had written his phone number on it, he hurried to the table of the two men, his ears bright red and his heart pounding wildly.  
With a throat clearing he put the mug down in front of Kuroo, whose gaze was slightly confused and he shrugged his shoulders.  
“You forgot your drink, sir. Don't forget to inform our branch about your taste experience. Your opinion is important to us."  
  
With that he turned around on the spot and rushed back behind the counter, not ready to even look up to see Kuroo's face.  
Akaashi next to him gave a suppressed laugh and mumbled: “Ok, _that's_ how Kuroo looks like when he blushes. You're really both such hopeless gays, it's incredible."  
  
Tsukishima's ears burned even more at Akaashi's words and he growled in a suppressed voice, “But you and Bokuto. He didn't even dare to go to you today. "  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Akaashi whistled and waved a small piece of paper in front of Tsukishima's face, on which a phone number was clearly noted.  
"While you and Kuroo were dancing around each other, Bokuto was here, invited me to dinner in the park for tonight and guess what - I said yes."  
  
Tsukishima grumbled even further behind the coffee machine and winced when suddenly his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.  
Under Akaashi's amused look, he pulled out the object of the commotion and almost instantly his ears turned even redder.  
There on his screen was under an unknown number:  
  
_“The Caffe Mocha was delicious, but it was missing some salt. Could you help me out? I also heard that breakfast in bed goes well with coffee. Therefore I could help YOU out ;)  
I'll pick you up right after the shift, we'll go to the museum, we'll have home cooked food and then we'll talk about breakfast in bed again, okay?"_  
  
Akaashi, who had been reading over Tsukishima's shoulder, gave a suppressed laugh and mumbled, "So if you say no to that, you're a fool." And before he could say one more word, Tsukishima had a "I'm looking forward to it." typed into the chat.  
When he lifted his head one last time, he could just see how a big grin crept on Kuroo's face and the black-haired man winked at him over his coffee.  
  
Akaashi and Tsukishima only found out that Kuroo and Bokuto lived in a shared apartment when they ran into each other for breakfast the next morning in the kitchen.


End file.
